Controlling depth of tool movements, for example drilling and countersinking, is a well known process. Many products are available for depth control.
The problem of controlling the depths of tool movement is compounded when using angle power units in small spaces and when depth control must be achieved in a difficult to reach surface while the equipment is supported on a different surface or part.
It is highly desirable that a machine be easily adjusted and once adjusted retain its depth of cut adjustment irrespective of angular position of the power unit or set off from a different surface.
The present invention solves these difficult problems.